Hikaru Kyukon
by KireiTheFlower
Summary: Futuristic Hoenn, where Pokemon have long-since been extinct. One group of kids still believe, and will go to the past to right what went wrong . . . .
1. The Wish Tag

**{--Author's Note-----}**

Even though I don't really like Pokémon that much anymore, the series/games leave a lot of room for creativity and great fanfiction. I think that's the case with this fanfic because fortunately, it's not another one of those stories about some trainer running around Hoenn/Johto/Kanto kicking everybody's butt, but about six kids who go back in time to fight in a war. It's actually going to be pretty interesting, I think. I had about six chapters written, but somehow chapter 5 got deleted in my files so I'll have to go back and write it again. I promise to try and keep this story as exciting as possible.

-Alanis

**{--HIKARU KYUKON--- _The Wish Tag_ -----} **

Kyra laughed heartily at Kiri's joke. Her friend could always make her laugh.  
  
"Hey Kiri, I bet you can't even make Abe smile!" she challenged her friend.  
  
Kiri shook her head sadly. "It's impossible. Trust me, I've tried. I don't think he can smile!"  
  
"There's a challenge for ya, bud!" Ray nudged Abe playfully. "C'mon, prove to us that you can smile!"  
  
Abe gave his friends an icy stare.  
  
"Stop that!" Sana said, looking away. "It gives me shivers!"  
  
The left corner of Abe's lip twitched upwards. Not a smile, but a smirk. It only lasted a moment.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. "Oh leave him alone, guys. There's no use messing with him, he's as hard and cold as a rock."  
  
So the six friends talked about other things. School, weather, fads, but most of all Pokémon. It was a subject that fascinated them. To most people, Pokémon were creatures in bedtime stories. Myths. Some believed they existed thousands of years ago, but most dismissed them as silly folklore. The Elementals, as the six teens called themselves, were some of the few people who believed in them.  
  
Kyra was an average-sized girl with long, silky jet black hair and strange red eyes. If you were to look closely, you would see that were swirled, like balls of fire. She wore a tight black shirt with a flame on it and black flared jeans. Kira was the kind of girl who was shy with everyone except her close friends. Once you gained her trust, she was very loyal.  
  
Kiri was a short girl with a rounded sort of body and blue eyes. Even though she was 14, most people mistook her for being 10. She had a look of innocence about her, and because of that she could get away with almost anything. She wore her pink hair in two large buns on the side of her head, tied with yellow ribbons. For clothes she had an indigo t-shirt with a flower on it, and a green and yellow skirt. She was very outgoing and loved to joke and play around.  
  
Ray was medium height and very fit. He had spiky yellow hair and orange eyes. He wore a light blue tank top and blue jeans. Like Kiri, Ray was playful and rambunctious. The major difference, though, was he didn't know when to stop and be serious, and sometimes his playfulness would get him into trouble.  
  
Sana was a tall, thin girl with green hair and large brown eyes. She wore her hair so that a large strand of it was brushed over one eye, and the rest of it curled around her head and ended at her shoulders. She wore a long-sleeved green shirt with flared sleeves and a long, billowy white skirt. She was very in tune to others feelings, and was good at comforting people when they were down.  
  
Lance was a stocky, strongly built boy with short blue hair and orange eyes. He wore a blue jumpsuit-like outfit with orange elbow and knee patches. He was the kind of person who stuck up for his friends, no matter what, and always kept his promises. Never in any of his friends reckoning had he let any of them down.  
  
And last, but not least, was Abe. His full name was Absolom, or Ab-solemn, as his friends often called him. He preferred Abe. He was very tall for his age and very lanky, with white hair that was spiked-up on one side. He had natural black streaks through his hair that made him look even more strange. His eyes, like Kyra's, were red, but with a white pupil in the center. They were very eerie. Despite his odd looks, he was rather handsome. Very much an introvert, Abe was serious, cool, and as Lance said, hard. Even Sana found it impossible to discern his emotions behind his stony expression.  
  
"Abe?Abe!"  
  
"Huh? What?" the 14 year old boy suddenly snapped out of a daydream. He had been doing that a lot recently.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes. "We're gonna meet at the old subway station after school tomorrow. You coming?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"A man of little words!" Lance laughed and patted Abe on the back. "Well guys, I gotta get going - what the heck is that thing in your pocket, Kyra?"  
  
Kyra pulled out a long blue card with a string attached to it. "Oh, this? You won't believe this, but, when I was walking here, it just sorta fell on me. From out of the sky."  
  
"Weird," said Ray, "Let me see it."  
  
Kira handed the tag to him.  
  
"Look!" exclaimed Kiri, "It's in Japanese! 'Hikaru Mono Hoshi'. Wonder what it means?"  
  
"Shining One Star."  
  
The 5 friends turned to stare at Abe.  
  
"I didn't know you knew Japanese," Sana said quizzically.  
  
"I... don't." Abe lowered his eyes. "I just... it just... came to me."  
  
Ray looked impressed. "Wish tags falling out of the sky, Solemn here spouting Japanese, what's next? Kyra winning a swim contest?"  
  
Kyra glared at Ray with a flash of her fiery eyes. He knew how she hated water.  
  
"Wish tag?" question Kiri, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh that's obviously what it is." Ray rolled his eyes. "Didn't you guys ever read fairy tales? In times of need a wish tag would fall upon the "hero", addressed to them, with their star on it - it's the same in every story..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kyra looked puzzled. "It wasn't addressed to me, I don't have a star -"  
  
"It's just a load of bilge, Kyra," said Ray with a wave of his hand, "There's always some hero who gets a wish tag, saves the world, yadda yadda yadda. I can't believe you took that seriously!" He burst into laughter.  
  
Kyra smiled weakly. She couldn't help thinking this "wish tag" had fallen upon her for a reason...  
  
Sana checked her watch. "Well, it's getting late, guys, and I better head home; told Mom I'd be back by nine..."  
  
"Me too." said Lance and Kiri together, both standing up.  
  
"So it's settled, then?" asked Ray, "Subway tomorrow, after school, at 3:15?"  
  
Kyra nodded. "See you all around, then. Bye."  
  
The others exchanged their waves and farewells, and the six teenagers filed out of Carla's Coffee Corner, breaking up and heading their separate ways.  
  
_Ray's right. It's nothing. Just me wanting some excitement in my life, I suppose_, thought Kyra as she hopped on the hover bus and handed the Pilotbot some coins. But still . . . she fingered the blue paper as she sat down, turning it over and over. The star on it was a bright red, and appeared to be swirling. She looked closer. No, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She was tired, and needed to get some sleep.  
  
Whoosh! The chrome-plated front door of her house slid open upon recognizing her face.  
  
"Oh, you're home," said her mother briskly, "that's good. I need you to finish cleaning these dishes, I must get Lienus to bed -" she was cut off as Kyra's rambunctious little brother attacked her from behind. "I am NOT going to put up with this right now, Lienus!" She dragged the little boy up to bed before Kyra could protest.  
  
The fourteen-year-old girl approached the pile of dishes with a sigh. Why couldn't they purchase a Maidbot? It would make things so much easier . . . she shook her head as if reprimanding herself. She knew her family couldn't afford an expensive robot at a time like this, with the economy being as low as it was. It was costly enough living in Mauville City, one of the biggest in Hoenn, without trying to satisfy her own selfishness.  
  
Mauville had once been a fairly small city in the past, but with it's Gym and Casinos, it had grown considerably in the last hundred years. It was now known as "The Electric Hub of Hoenn", what with the thousands of fluorescent lights and busy Subhovers. It took giant electric turbines just to power the vast downtown area, let alone the suburbs where Kyra lived.  
  
After finished stuffing the last bowl into the cheap dishwasher system, Kyra headed up to her tiny bedroom. Like everything these days, it was mostly chrome, an easy material to come by in Mauville, which was well- known for it's chrome factories. Wood was a rarity, and very expensive. Kyra wondered what it must have been like to live in a forest, and envied the people of the past.  
  
_Why'd they have to go and mess everything up?_ she thought angrily. _Why'd all the Pokémon have to die? Why and how did everything go wrong?  
_  
It was true. Everything had gone wrong. Since the Great Wars, (which were now just myths), the earth's population had dwindled. Johto and Kanto were now deserted wastelands full of landfills, and the people that were left were crowded together in Hoenn, in highly populated cities like Mauville, Slateport, and Lilicove. Only the very affluent could afford to live in nice, clean places like Mossdeep and Sotopolis.  
  
As if in response to Kyra's thoughts, an Oxyhover roared over the neighborhood, making loud whooshing noises as it sucked up the air and cleaned it. It extracted the dirty particles and compacted them, releasing clean, fresh oxygen in it's wake. The dirty waste would probably be shipped of to a landfill.  
  
Thoughts of trees, flowers, and naturally clean rivers flew around in Kyra's head as she drifted off to sleep. On top of a cliff, overlooking a huge land full of such lovely things, was a dark, shadowy creature. It raised it's snout up to the night sky, where stars where actually visible and the moon was not clouded out. A mournful sound escaped it, as if it knew it's time was coming to an end....  
  
-------------------------------- 


	2. Destiny

**{--Author's Note-----}**

It's kind of weird to go back and add author's notes to chapters you've already written. I think one of the reasons I like _Kyukon _so much is because I actually managed to write long chapters laugh. Long for me anyway; I think chapters 2 and on averaged about 8 pages each. That's not as long as a lot of people do it, but I've found that chapters that are too long are annoying to read, especially on ff.net. Of course, the story needs good writing too, which is why I've been going back over these and tweaking a couple of things. Really though, I've realized how much better my writing is here than what I've done so far in _Harry Potter and the Raven's Ring_, even though this story is a year older. I must have lost my touch. I'll definitely try to bring up the standard in HPRR.

-Alanis

**{--HIKARU KYUKON--- _Destiny_ -----}**

"The air pollution in district B-4 reached red alert level today, and officials advise citizens in that area to stay indoors as much as possible until gas masks can be distributed..." the old holovision wavered and buzzed.  
  
Kyra's mother shook her head sadly and turned it off. "You better get going honey," she said as she gave her daughter a peck on the cheek. "Thank God we live D-3, away from those dreadful power plants..."  
  
Kyra left and made her way cautiously on her way to Abe's house. They always walked to the Subhover together on their way to school; organized student transportation had long-since been abandoned. Abe lived in a more run-down area of Kyra's neighborhood, and soon she found herself waiting in front of an old and battered trailer.  
  
Shouting could be heard from inside, and the sound of glass shattering. Moments later a disgruntled and angry looking Abe emerged, storming moodily down the front path. He stopped next to Kyra without meeting her eyes, and stood there for a moment staring at his feet. Kyra noticed a bruise under his left eye, but said nothing.  
  
"Lets go." Abe whispered in a wavering voice.  
  
For his sake, Kyra tried to be cheerful. "History at school today! That's your favorite subject isn't it?"  
  
He nodded wordlessly.  
  
Kyra tried again. "You know, Mr. Hendricks said you were his best student? Very on task -"  
  
"Can we talk about something else?" Abe snapped.  
  
"Why . . . of course." Kyra was taken aback. Sure Abe was always kind of moody, but he was usually polite. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I actually don't feel like talking at all."  
  
They proceded in silence. Soon they were at the Subhover station, and Ray's faux smile awaited them. He was about to say something about the look on Abe's face, but stopped at a glance from Kyra.  
  
"So, um, Kyra," Ray said, still smiling, "Have a good night? Mine was fine except for those blasted Oxyhovers flying about, couldn't fall asleep -"  
  
"Just give it up!" Kyra burst out angrily, "You don't have to act so cheerful all the time, you know! Your life is just as bad as the rest of ours!"  
  
"Geez, bad moods sure travel fast around here." he muttered to himself and turned to gaze out the window.  
  
"Arriving at Station 17!" A robotic voice emitted out of the loudspeakers as the hovercraft came to a stop. The cabin doors slid open and the three kids got up to leave, pushing their way through boarding passengers.  
  
"Damn city gets more and more crowded every day," Ray continued, unable to keep quiet for very long, "Well, there's Mauville Primary. See you guys later." He headed towards the right wing of an enormous building, and Kyra and Abe went left.  
  
Ray, Sana, and Lance were in the tenth grade, while Kyra, Abe, and Kiri were in the ninth. Mauville Primary High was split between freshmen and sophomores, and Mauville Secondary High, which was a few blocks down, was for juniors and seniors. The only other difference was that Mauville Secondary was a gleaming new facility, whilst the Primary school was decades old and somewhat dilapidated.  
  
"Did you hear the news today?" Kiri piped up as they walked through the squeaky automatic doors, "Dad almost forbade me to come to school today, rumour is it might spread to district B-5..." seeing neither of them wanted to talk, she shut her mouth.  
  
Kiri and Kyra headed to their homeroom, and Abe trudged off towards his.  
  
"When are you going to ask him?" Kiri questioned.  
  
"Ask him what?" Kyra said, exasperated.  
  
Kiri rolled her eyes. "You _know_ what I'm talking about. You've been drooling over him for months yet still you deny it -"  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about!"  
  
"Abe!! ASK HIM, for gosh sakes, Kyra, and quit moping around!!" Kiri shouted.  
  
"Shuttup!" hissed Kyra, "Everyone's staring. I know, I'll ask him today, I promise, just leave me alone!"  
  
That seemed to do the trick, because Kiri didn't bother Kyra for the rest of the day. The morning's periods passed by painfully boring and uneventful, and soon Kyra found herself in the last period of the day: History. It was the only class she shared with Abe.  
  
"As we all know the Great Migration triggered a series of things: first of all, Johto and Kanto became deserted and barren, Hoenn's population more than doubled, pollution rose considerably..." their teacher, Mr. Hendricks droned on, "ending in 2052 - what was that, Absolom?"  
  
The whole of the class turned to stare at Abe, who had his hand raised. Kyra didn't have to move, she'd already been looking at him. People hardly ever interrupted History class; they were to busy doodling, sleeping, or passing notes. Besides, Abe rarely talked to anyone, let alone teachers.  
  
Abe stared hard into the center of his desk, and said, "I was wondering when w-we were going to learn about the - learn about the Great War."  
  
Mr. Hendricks was obviously surprised by this question, and it took him a while to grasp an answer. Meanwhile other students turned to each other, sniggering and whispering. They stopped and listen when their teacher began to speak.  
  
"Well, Absolom," he said in a voice as if Abe were a confused child, "we don't - usually teach about the War because... well, all the facts are not entirely certain -"  
  
"Then why don't you teach us what you know?" Abe countered, his voice amazingly calm.  
  
Students began whispering again, this time worriedly. Why was he trying to give them more work? Sure Abe had always seemed a little weird but he never expressed an interest in school, or anything else for that matter.  
  
"Because," Mr. Hendricks continued, this time more firmly, "because it is not on our curriculum, and furthermore likely a bunch of nonsense; doubtless there was a war at one point but of that magnitude I am highly skeptical -"  
  
"So it's a fairy tale!" Abe shouted angrily. Soon his calm was lost. "It's a bunch of shit, just like Pokémon! Well some people don't believe it and they know something is going to happen soon -"  
  
"ABSOLOM!" Hendricks' face had turned beet-red, "I will NOT tolerate such language in my class, let alone talking back to your teacher, you may go to the principal at once, I will meet you there after class."  
  
It was Abe's turn to redden, and his eerie eyes flashed angrily. "Fine! I don't see why I am here anyways, as I am learning nothing of any importance!" And with that, he stormed out of the room.  
  
Kyra buried her head in her arms, trying to ignore the whispers and sniggering behind her. So much for asking him, she thought. She wondered if he would have detention and not be able to meet them at the subway station...  
  
She drifted into the memory of when they had first met Abe. He was a transfer student, just moved in from Rustboro, one of the dirtiest and most populated cities in Hoenn. At first kids respected, perhaps feared him, because of his looks and the fact that he came from such a "dangerous" city. Pretty soon they found that he was just a shy, weird kid and so they always left him out. He had no friends, until Kiri, feeling sorry for him approached him one day and asked him if he would like to meet The Elementals in the abandoned subway station. They all discovered their interest in Pokémon, and it kind of went from there.  
  
Abe never talked much at the meetings, but he did learn to trust his new friends. Sana had told Kyra that she thought he must have had a lot of broken relationships in the past, and they should be extra careful about how they treated him. Kyra didn't like that, though. She knew that if Abe ever thought they were nice to him out of pity he would leave then and there....  
  
She snapped back to the present as the bell rang and she and her classmates were dismissed. She retrieved her belongings from her locker, and fought her way through the congested hallways until she emerged on the front steps, where Kiri, Sana, Ray, and Lance were waiting for her.  
  
"Let's go," she muttered.  
  
"What about Abe?" Sana questioned.  
  
Kyra sighed and told them what had happened in history class. Ray shook his head.  
  
"I knew it was coming, I knew it," he said, "He was bound to crack, always been interested in the War and stuff, he told me once...."  
  
The others turned to listen to Ray. It was unusual for Abe to confide in anyone, and Ray was the last person they would have suspected to be his confidant.  
  
"He said he was determined to learn as much about it as possible, wanted to learn the old Pokémon Master techniques, he'd been having dreams about an upcoming war...."  
  
Kiri frowned. "I doubt it was anything to be worried about. Just a dream, most likely."  
  
"I don't know," mused Sana, "Abe has always been... in tune, you might say, to things."  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. "What kind of 'things'? You guys are worse than Ms. Fetters!" Ms. Fetters was their very superstitious science teacher, which made for very strange science classes.  
  
"C'mon, guys, lets go to the station. Abe is probably waiting for us there." Kyra headed off down the block.  
  
"If Abe actually followed Hendricks' orders and went to the principal's office, I'm a Nosepass!" said Ray with a laugh.  
  
-------------------------------------- --------  
  
"There you are!" Kiri smiled when she saw Abe. The five kids had just climbed over the electric fence (Ray had a talent in working with electricity), walked down the broken escalator, and made their way with flashlights through a dark passage to the subway station.  
  
It was a very old, dilapidated place, as subways had been replaced with subhovers ages ago. It was full of scuffed-up plastic waiting seats, broken change machines, and an ancient, rusting subway car stationary on the tracks. Lance had been able to force the door open when they first discovered the place.  
  
Now they all sat in the dusty cushioned seats inside the subway car.  
  
"How'd you get in, without disconnecting the electric fence?" Ray asked Abe incredulously.  
  
Abe held up a pair of burned and bruised arms and smiled ruefully.  
  
"I can't believe you did that in class, man!" said Lance admirably, "You really showed them, just walking out like that -"  
  
"Yeah, but the second he walks into school tomorrow they'll give him detention for sure." Sana gave Abe a mixed look of disapproval and amusement.  
  
"I'm not going to school tomorrow." The lean, tousle-haired boy said flatly. They all turned to stare at him.  
  
Kiri looked worried. "What do you mean, not going to school? You have to, it's the law -"  
  
"You think I care? I'm not learning anything, I need to be preparing for the war. You all should too."  
  
"Abe, don't you think you're overreacting?" Kyra whined, "It was just a dream. . . ."  
  
Abe gave her a stony glare. He opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it. "Can I see your wish tag?" he asked instead.  
  
"Uh, sure," Kyra fished it out of her pocket and handed it to him. She was surprised she was still carrying it.  
  
"You can't wish on it!" Ray said in a sing-songy voice. "It's not yours!"  
  
"Here then. You make a wish." Abe handed the tag back to Kyra.  
  
She laughed nervously. "Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Yeah, Ky, just for the fun of it!" squealed Kiri.  
  
Kyra rolled her eyes before closing them and sitting very still for a whole minute. Then she opened them. "There. Now are you happy?"  
  
"Happy? You didn't tell us what you wished for!" Lance said in annoyance.  
  
"Well you're not usually supposed to tell what you wished for, are you?" she smiled, "Because then it wont come true."  
  
"Too right, too right." a strange voice said from behind.  
  
The six teenagers whipped around to see where the voice had come from. There was nothing there.  
  
"W-wha? What was that?" Ray hissed, trembling.  
  
"It was me." This time the voice came from behind their turned heads. It sighed. "Oh, fine, I'll let you see me, since you're obviously scared out of your wits." It chuckled.  
  
They turned around to see a small, yellow and white creature hovering five feet off the floor. It's body was white with a yellow circle on it's stomach, two long yellow wings on its back and a yellow star-shaped head with a white face. It's two, large blue eyes gazed at them serenely, and it's tiny mouth was curved upward in amusement. What drew their attention the most, however, were the three blue wish tags hanging from the points on it's head.  
  
"It-it can't be!" Sana gasped.  
  
The creature laughed. It was a sweet sound, like bells ringing. "You're not dreaming. I am Jirachi." he pointed at Kyra. "I came as an answer to her wish."  
  
Lance turned to Kyra. "You wished for a Jirachi?"  
  
"THE Jirachi," the Pokémon corrected. "And actually, she wished for Pokémon to still exist and the world to be as it was."  
  
"Good wish." said Ray dryly.  
  
"Erm, well, the thing is," Jirachi continued, "I can't grant it. Not directly."  
  
"What?!" Kira shouted incredulously, "You are the Wish-granting Pokémon! What do you mean by not being able to grant my wish?!"  
  
"Did I say it couldn't be done?" it was Jirachi's turn to look frustrated. "No, I said I couldn't do it directly. Geez, you humans are so thick. I'm here to unlock you inner powers -"  
  
"How do we know you're real?" Abe, who had been silent all this time, looked skeptically into the creature's eyes.  
  
Jirachi narrowed his eyes at him. "Why on earth would I be fake?"  
  
"You could be a hologram or something!"  
  
The Pokémon sighed. "Come here. Touch me."  
  
The six kids each walked up to him, and touched him. Their hands did not go through.  
  
"So you've got solidification mechanisms. Big deal," Ray retorted.  
  
Jirachi snorted. "I take back what I said. You humans are so smart that you don't know when to believe in things that you can't understand. Look, I didn't want to have to do this, but you give me no choice."  
  
Jirachi's hands began to glow, and he shut his eyes tight. Soon the same blue aura appeared around each of the kids, and they were lifted five feet of the ground before being dropped on the floor, only to be answered by several "Ow!"s and a few curses.  
  
"What was that for?" Lance yelled angrily.  
  
"Could a hologram do that?" Jirachi asked, dusting off his hands.  
  
"No, they couldn't." Kiri replied, and looked straight into the Pokémon's big blue eyes. "I believe you."  
  
Jirachi smiled. "That's what I always liked about you Kireihana. You're accepting of things you don't always understand."  
  
"Her name's not Kireihana," said Sana, "it's Kiri. And how can you talk about her as if you've known her?"  
  
"I've known all of you since the day you were born. Not all the Pokémon became extinct, you now. A select group managed to escape, and we've been keeping watch on you. Can't have the Chosen Ones die prematurely, can we?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ray.  
  
Jirachi sighed. "I can see I'm not going to get away without explaining everything to you, so I'll make it quick. The group of us that escaped death, we call ourselves the Legendary Pokémon Guild, or LPG. We had no trainers; we fought evil by ourselves. We did, however, have some very close allies with trainers who helped us quite a bit. Their names were Raibolt, Saanaito, Laguraaji, Absol, Kireihana, and Hikaru Kyukon.  
  
"They were taken by the enemy, the Shadow Masters. It was a very complicated war, you see. Not just between Team Magma and Team Aqua. There was another force at bay, bent on pure destruction, promising their members power and riches. They had no clue they would end up destroying themselves and Pokémon combined.  
  
"Those allies I mentioned, they and their trainers had a special bond. They were Pokémon Masters. And when they died together, they formed as one, and Mew put a spell on them so that their powers would be passed on to another person. Not reincarnation, mind you, but their powers would be inside a special person in the future. You, my friends, are those special people."  
  
The teenagers were at a loss for words. They just stared at Jirachi wide eyed, beckoning him to continue. He did.  
  
"Raibolt, Saanaito, Laguraaji, Absol, Kireihana, and Kyukon are Japanese names for the Pokémon Manectric, Gardevoir, Swampert, Bellossom, and Ninetales. Absol remained unchanged. They were of the original race of these creatures, that's why their names were in the original Japanese language.  
  
"Ray is Raibolt, Sana is Saanaito, Lance is Laguraaji, Absolom is Absol, Kiri is Kireihana, and you, Kyra, are Hikaru Kyukon, The Shining Ninetales. Your names were chosen from birth. Kyukon was our greatest ally of all, she and her trainer were the most powerful Pokémon masters on the Planet. That is why the wish tag fell to you."  
  
"So... what exactly does that mean?" Kyra asked in awe.  
  
"I'll get to that," Jirachi said, "don't be impatient. I was destined to unlock your powers when you all came of age, so I could take you back in time to fight in the war. It was a Master Plan, you see. We always thought ahead. The original Pokémon Masters are dead. You all will arrive a week after their death. Now come here, and let me unlock your powers...."  
  
They approached him and he sent waves of blue light surging through their bodies, energizing them, setting their senses afire. It was all over in a second.  
  
"There." Jirachi smiled. "All done. Now we can leave."  
  
"Wait!" shouted Ray, "What about our families? Can't we say goodbye?"  
  
"Time will be stopped here while you are in the past," Jirachi explained, "when you return, and it may not be for a long while, things will resume as normal, and you all will be right here in this subway car. Are you all with me?"  
  
"I'll do it." Abe was the first to step up. "I've been having dreams about this."  
  
"Yes of course," nodded the Pokémon, "You are a Dark Type; they are the dreamers."  
  
"I'm in." Kyra stood up bravely beside Abe.  
  
"Me too!" piped Kiri.  
  
Lance stood up, wordlessly, and soluted.  
  
"I will go," said Sana.  
  
They all turned to look at Ray, who was sitting on the floor looking very scared.  
  
"Oh alright I'll do it!" he said, cracking a smile.  
  
"Good," Jirachi nodded. "Here we go."  
  
Suddenly the subway car disappeared, and was replaced with swirling flashes of light. The kids felt as if their stomachs were flip-flopping, and their hair was blown wildly around their faces. Then, just as quick as it had started, the swirling lights stopped, and they landed with a thud....


	3. A Legendary Encounter

**{--Author's Note-----}**

This chapter was fun to write because you finally get a sample of the kids' powers. I know the part with Mew is kind of corny, but hey, whatever...

-Alanis

**{--HIKARU KYUKON--- _A Legendary Encounter_ -----}**

Kyra, Sana, Ray, Abe, Lance, and Kiri lay sprawled on a bed of soft springy grass and fragrant flowers. They were suddenly rushed back to conciousness as a shower of icy water was sprayed over them.  
  
"Wake up, sleepyheads!" Jirachi said cheerfully.  
  
"Augh. Whadja have to do that for?" Ray moaned groggily, "Where are we?"  
  
"You're right outside Lilicove City, where the original Masters are having their funeral right now." The small floating Pokémon stopped to stare at Kyra as she frantically tried to dry herself from the water. Lance seemed to be enjoying it, however. Kiri was playing with a flower, Sana had her eyes closed meditatively, and Abe, as usual, was indifferent.  
  
"Your powers seemed to have kicked in already," Jirachi commented, "So in that case I'll be leaving." And before any of them could say a word, he disappeared.  
  
"Great," Lance muttered, "It would've been nice if he had actually told us how to use our powers."  
  
"I know," Kiri said, not noticing that she had made her flower float in midair. The others didn't see it.  
  
"Well, we might as well head over to Lilicove to watch our funeral," Ray mused, "Kinda weird, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Sana snapped out of her meditation. "It'll be interesting to see how Lilicove looks in the past."  
  
With that, the six teenagers got up and began walking, Kyra still desparately trying to wring the water out of her hair.  
  
They didn't get far before a herd of Donphan rolled into view, stomping their feet and snorting. As soon as they saw the kids their eyes began to glow red with rage.  
  
"They're obviously pissed over something," Lance observed.  
  
Ray gulped. "No kidding."  
  
"What are we gonna do?!" Sana cried as the Donphan prepared to charge.  
  
"We're gonna fight 'em."  
  
The others turned at hearing Kyra's voice. But instead of seeing a slim, black-haired girl, they saw a large wolf-like Pokémon with gleaming, jet- black fur, fireball-red eyes and nine long, bushy tails.  
  
"Whoa, a Ninetales!" Ray exclaimed.  
  
"And it's black too!" squealed Kiri.  
  
"I'm not a Ninetales!" Kyra said. Then she looked down at her furry paws. "Erm, well maybe I am. But I'm still me."  
  
"I know what you mean." A four-legged Pokémon with shiny white fur and black claws stepped beside Kyra/Ninetales. It's face was black with a long black saber-like appendage on the side of its head. It had white fur on the top of its head with a large ebony stone in the center and a fluffy mane of white fur around its neck. It also had a sharp, black sword-like tail.  
  
"Abe? Is that you?" Sana stared at Abe quizzically.  
  
"Yes. I'm an Absol."  
  
"Hey, this is just like Jirachi said!" exclaimed Kiri, "Remember our Japanese names? I'm a Bellossom, Ray's a Manectric, Sana's a Gardevoir, Lance is a Swampert, and of course Abe and Kyra are Absol and Ninetales! Now we just have to figure out how to change into our Pokémon forms!"  
  
"And we better do it quick, too," Lance said grimly, "because the Donphan are getting ready to charge."  
  
"Just close your eyes and concentrate," Abe said.  
  
The others closed their eyes tight, and soon a Bellossom, Gardevoir, Swampert, and Manectric stood beside the Absol and Ninetales.  
  
"Now that we're Pokémon, we should be able to attack," Kyra yelled over the stampeding Donphan, "GO!"  
  
She forced out a weak Ember attack that blinded the nearest Donphan. Lance let out a badly aimed Water Gun that managed to slip some of the attackers. Abe jumped into the brawl Slashing and Biting. Ray tried to use a Shock Wave but ended up paralyzing himself. Sana accidentally used Teleport and landed tangled in the branches of a nearby tree. Kiri held her ground and concentrated hard sucking up sunlight, and moments later released a powerful Solarbeam attack that Knocked Out many of the Donphan and nearly herself. Pretty soon everyone was lying on the ground or in Sana's case, in a tree, exausted. The remaining Donphan ran away.  
  
Abe stepped carefully over the fainted Pokémon and wiped his bloody head saber, tail, and claws on the grass. "That was fun."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Ray mumbled, struggling to move whilst paralyzed.  
  
The others were okay, with only a few cuts or bruises.  
  
"That was great, Kiri!" Sana exclaimed as she floated out of the tree. "Solarbeam is a powerful attack."  
  
"Well now I'm pooped." The tiny Flower Pokémon said feebly.  
  
"It seems we all need to work on our battling skills." Kyra admitted. "At least you know physical attacks, Abe." He said nothing.  
  
"I wonder if we can know only four attacks, or as many as we like," mused Lance. "I suppose our stats must be different than the average Pokémon's."  
  
"I know Shinies' are." Kyra said. "Now lets change back into our human selves and get to the Pokémon Center. Or maybe we'll automatically be healed once we change back to human."  
  
They concentrated, and were disappointed to find that they were not healed. They still maintained their scratches and bruises even after morphing to their human forms. Abe even still had some blood in his hair.  
  
"Gross," Kiri giggled.  
  
"We can't go into a Pokémon Center looking like this," Sana said thoughtfully, "they'll think we're criminals or something."  
  
"You're the only one who's clean." Ray pointed accusingly at her. "Why don't we pretend to be your Pokémon, and have Nurse Joy heal us? Then one of us can be your trainer and heal you. It seems whatever condition we are in in one of our forms stays the same in our other form."  
  
They all stared at Ray.  
  
"What?" he asked incredulously.  
  
They looked at each other and winked.  
  
"Oh, nothing man." Lance smiled. "Just surprised us a bit there. Never expected to see such genius coming from you."  
  
"Oh knock it," Ray grumbled moodily, "Let's go."  
  
So the kids headed down to Lilicove, Kyra, Kiri, Abe, Lance and Ray in their Pokémon forms and Sana in her human form leading them. People stared at the strangely dressed girl and her band of beat-up Pokémon as she walked by.  
  
"It's not Halloween you know!" someone jeered.  
  
"Buy some Pokéballs why don't ya? Then your poor Pokémon won't have to walk around in shame!"  
  
"Yeah, they're obviously pretty weak to be beaten that badly!"  
  
Sana quickly ran into the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy glanced at her Pokémon with a disapproving look, but said nothing as she ushered them into a back room. Fifteen minutes later she emerged with five Pokéballs.  
  
"I took the liberty of storing your Pokémon," she said, "They'll be safer and easier to manage that way."  
  
"Thank you." Sana smiled and walked out and behind the building. There she released her friends, who quickly morphed back to humans.  
  
"I don't ever wanna do that again!" Ray whimpered.  
  
Kiri nodded. "No kidding. I sure hope normal Pokémon don't feel as claustrophobic as I did."  
  
"I think it's because we're part human," Kyra explained. "Here Sana, change to Gardevoir and let me put you in this Pokéball. It'll be easier that way and people won't be as suspicious. You won't have to be in there long."  
  
So Kyra repeated the process with Sana, and soon all six teenagers were sitting on a bench in the City Square trying hard to ignore all the stares people were giving them because of their odd clothing.  
  
"It's their clothing that looks odd if you ask me," Lance said angrily, "Who knew people of the past were so fashionably challenged?"  
  
The others laughed at big tough Lance's comment on fashion.  
  
"We could buy some of their kinds of clothes if we had any money," Kyra sighed, "But all I have is my hoverbus change, and they probably have way different currency than we do."  
  
"It wouldn't be enough anyway," commented Sana.  
  
Suddenly a dreary music wafted through the Square, and a procession of black-clothed people could be seen approaching.  
  
"It's a funeral!" exclaimed Ray.  
  
"It's the Masters' funeral," Abe said darkly.  
  
"How do you know?" Kiri asked.  
  
"Because Jirachi said we'd arrive a week after their deaths. The ones whose powers are within us."  
  
"I'm glad someone listens," Ray joked.  
  
Lance stood up. "C'mon, guys, let's take a look!"  
  
They pushed their way through the growing crowd untill finally they had the best view of the procession.  
  
"It's them! The Pokémon Masters! See their coffins?" someone whispered.  
  
"Well good riddance!" said another, "Dangerous trainers, they were. A threat to the Alliance."  
  
"I'm so glad the Alliance no longer has to protect us from them."  
  
Kyra strained her neck to see six black coffins being carried down the road. They were surrounded by smartly-dressed men and women wearing black suits and flowing red sashes. Many of them supported huge blue flags that floated gracefully in the wind.  
  
Kyra leaned close over the rope barrier that separated the crowd from the road. She squinted hard at the nearest flag. There were six emblems on it: a flower, a lightning bolt, a water drop, an eye, a sword, and in the very center a black flame. A large red star was in the top center of the flag, and Kyra knew she had seen it somewhere . . . but before she could get a better look at it the last of the flags passed out of sight, and the procession faded from view as the crowd dispersed and people headed away.  
  
"That was weird," Ray whispered dryly.  
  
"No, it was eerie," Sana replied, "Did you hear what those people were saying?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lance, "They said something about the Masters being dangerous, and that it was good they were dead and – but I thought the Alliance - the Shadow Masters - were the bad guys?"  
  
Kyra was about to state her agreement when they all were interrupted by a voice from behind.  
  
"Hello, guys!"  
  
The turned around to see a familiar face smiling brightly at them.  
  
"Would you stop doing that?!" Ray yelled, "It's annoying!"  
  
Jirachi put his hands up in defense. "Sorry! But you all are needed at a secret meeting. The Guild members would like to speak to you."  
  
"Guild?" Lance questioned.  
  
Jirachi rolled his eyes. "I told you this already. The Legendary Pokémon Guild! We wanna speak with you! And I'm the one who's got to take you there. I just had to make some reports first. So sit tight, here we go!"  
  
The blue aura washed over them again and soon they were flying through the flashes of light for the second time in one day. I didn't last long, though, moments later they landed on their feet on flat, stony ground.  
  
"Glad you gave us a softer landing this time," Ray snorted.  
  
"Well I thought landing on hard stone might hurt you." Jirachi smiled sweetly.  
  
"That was some Teleport!" Sana exclaimed. "Mine aren't nearly as powerful, and land all wrong –"  
  
"Good good, you've discovered your powers, but we'll talk about that later. Look around you."  
  
The six teenagers looked around. They were on top of a cliff overlooking an ocean, in the middle of a huge circle of stone pillars outlining the stone floor. Grooves were cut in the floor, leading to a large circular pool in the center that was full of glowing green liquid. Outside of the circle of stone there was lush green grass and beautiful flowers.  
  
"W-where are we?" Kiri said in awe.  
  
"Shabouti Island," Jirachi replied. "But you still haven't seen the goods." He pointed ahead.  
  
Following his finger, they gazed upon the most amazing sight they had ever seen. Sitting, standing, and floating in front of them, were Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-oh, Suicune, Raiku, Entei, Groudon, Rayquaza, Latias, Latios, Celebi, and Mew. A jet of water flew up from the ocean below, and they looked down to see Kyogre lift its massive head out of the water.  
  
"Welcome," said a voice that sounded like silk and music. They knew immediately that it came from Mew.  
  
Jirachi gave the kids a look, and they nodded their heads in greeting. Jirachi then floated over and took his place among the legends.  
  
Abe, surprisingly, was the first to speak up. "I can't believe it . . . it's you – you're the legendary Pokémon!"  
  
The Pokémon smiled. "That's right," Mew continued. "We survived the War. But it's not over yet. You six, providing you accept our offer, will help us win the war and triumph over evil."  
  
"What's in it for us?" Ray asked.  
  
"Why, I thought just saving millions of lives would be enough for you," Mew replied. "And also the thought of bringing Pokémon back, that they would be alive in the future... but maybe I was wrong?"  
  
"No, we'll do it," Abe said firmly. He gave the others a hard look.  
  
"All of us." Kyra added. They all stepped forward.  
  
Mew smiled. "You can't imagine our gratitude. You see, we created this plan to bring the Masters back, knowing we would have to wait one thousand long years. What we didn't know was whether you would be willing to fight. Thank you so much.  
  
"There is no garuntee we will win this war, even with you all on our side. Nearly all my powers went to performing the Spell that saved the Masters' Powers, and I don't have enough to perform the spell again." Mew paused at the worried look on the kids' faces.  
  
"Don't worry," she smiled, "We're not going to have you do this alone. The original Masters had their Pokémon partners, but seeing as you pretty much are the Pokémon yourself, we'll give you each a Pokémon that has graciously volunteered to help us. None of them are fully evolved, but they're exceptionally strong for their age. Besides, the bond you share with your Pokémon will be much stronger if you raise them yourself.  
  
"Ray, you're first. You're a playful human, but unsure of yourself. Nonetheless you can wield greate power if you put your mind to it. Therefore I give you a Pichu. He'll evolve into a Pikachu by friendship, but no stone can make him evolve. His and your power depends solely on the friendship you develop." The pink psychic Pokémon handed Ray a yellow Pokéball with a lightningbolt on it. It was the same lightningbolt that Kyra had seen on the flag...  
  
"Next is Lance. You're tough and you need a Pokémon that shares your brutal strength. Therefore I give you a Totodile, who's jaws can crush steel. When he evolves into a Feraligator, you two will be virtually unstoppable! Like Ray's Pichu, this Pokémon evolves only by friendship." she handed him a blue ball with the water drop on it.  
  
"Kiri. You may be small, but your power is amazing for your size and experience. You proved that in your first battle.So I'm giving you this Chikorita. She will be a great match for you, I am sure." She gave Kiri the pink ball with the flower on it.

"Does it evolve by friendship also?" Kiri asked.

Mew nodded. "All of the Pokémon any of you catch will evolve by friendship.

"Now, Sana. You're a very smart girl, and will make for a wise trainer. This Meditite I am giving you will help you develop your power and reach your full potential. Unlike the others, your Pokémon is double-typed: Psychic _and_ Fighting. I believe this is necessary; the Shadow Masters will try to use the forces of darkness on your Pokémon, and with an extra type it will be easier for you to fight back."

Sana thanked her and accepted a purple Pokéball with the eye emblem on it.

"Now for Abe. You, it seems, are the most eager to fight. This motivation is good, but it should be monitored. Fighting should always be the last resort, and you need to remember that. I give you this Houndour. Like you, he is hard-headed and stubborn, but I trust your partnership will be a strong and lasting one." Mew tossed a white Pokéball with the sword on it to Abe. Then she turned to Kyra.

"Ah, Hikaru Kyukon. The Shining Ninetales. You may not know it yet, but your power is so unique, that we could not find a Pokémon to match your talents. So I am giving you a different companion, one who has volunteered to be your partner, your Pokémon and yours alone. This is a big sacrifice on her part, as she will lose many of her special freedoms in doing so. Nonetheless I believe that it is a wise decision, and perhaps the most powerful alliance forged yet. Kyra, I would like to accept Pylar as your Pokémon companion."

Kyra looked up, waiting to see who this mysterious Pylar could be. She was very surprised when Moltres flew from its spot and landed before her, lowering its head as if bowing and spreading its flaming wings in a ten-foot span.

"I am honored to serve the human in which the powers of Kerana reside," it said.

"Likewise, I'm sure," Kyra gulped nervously, feeling the intense head coming from the fire-bird.

Moltres nodded and touched its beak to a black Pokéball that Kyra hadn't noticed before. The huge, beautiful red mass of flaming feathers was sucked into the ball with a beam of red light. Kyra picked it up and noticed that it had the black flame on it.

Mew smiled. "Now that that's settled, you all may begin your journey. Quite honestly, I can't give you any directions at the moment, but I'm sure you and your Pokémon will find a suitable path to follow. Jirachi will return you to Lilicove City, and he will also contact you whenever an important message from us needs to reach you. The LPG isn't only run by us legendaries, you know. All those men and women you saw at the funeral? They work with us too. Their officers meet with us to discuss important decisions, as will you all when the time comes. So you don't have to worry about following orders from Pokémon, as I suspect that is an uncomfortable and threatening thought to some of you." She winked. "You are allies, not employees, and we hope you understand that. You are obliged to make your own decisions. And with those words, I leave you. Good bye!"

With that, Jirachi approached the teenagers and swathed them in the now-familiar blue light....


End file.
